Zarah Smith
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Zarah Smith is the daughter of Kai and Skylor. She is the current Elemental Master of Fire and Amber. She is also the leader of the Tech Ninja. She has Fire Warrior blood thanks to her fathers past. She can also control the mysterious element known as Forbidden Fire. History: Early Life: Zarah was born to Kai and Skylor in New Ninjago City sometime after Ninjago had fallen into a peaceful state. She, along with her parents, resettled Chen's Island and grew up within the halls of the large mansion. She would often mess around with the servants and cleaners or explore the vast series of caves beneath her family home. When she was exploring one of the caves, she cut the left side of her face, leaving a scar that has failed to fade away. Leader of the Tech Ninja: As Zarah grew older, she began to want to leave her family home and explore Ninjago. She rebelled against her father and went to Ninjago where she met Lloyd and Lydia as well as other members of her family. She would come to discover that she could control Fire and Amber and agreed to train to become a Spinjitzu Master. She would eventually be chosen to lead the Tech Ninja over Lydia due to her desire and determination to protect Ninjago. Necromancer Rampage Zarah and the other Tech Ninja would soon find action in the form of Ochukras the Serpent when he began to resurrect the dead to form an army to conquer Ninjago. She lead the Tech Ninja to the best of her ability and aided Mary in fighting against the undead Vermillion before fighting alongside Lydia in a battle against Ochukras. Tech Children When Ninjago was threatened by the Children of Tech, Zarah would lead the Tech Ninja in their fight against them, providing comfort to Arczero and convincing Berlin to join them. Tournament of Elements When an invitation to the Annual Tournament of Elements reached the Tech Ninja, Zarah was reluctant to head back to the island she grew up on. Thought she was convinced to attend by Lloyd. She wasn't joyous when she greeted her father. Zarah would find herself faced against opponents such as the Master of Metal and the Master of Sound. She would also be paired with Berlin when they were assigned to race through the caves beneath the family home against the Masters of Shadow and Smoke. As the Tournament progressed, Zarah found herself noticing that her father was acting different, he wasn't as fast or graceful as he once was. Zarah would later discover why he was slowing down. She would come to regret not spending more time with Kai as he lay on his death bed. And with some encouraging from Berlin, reconciled with him. She was with her father when he passed away. Facing the Slavers: When Ninjago was threatened once more, this time by the Tar'nok Slavers, Zarah was enraged by the ruthless way in which they treated them. She would end up leading the Tech Ninja in the fight against them and was the only one left free after the rest were captured by the Tar'nok. She would proceed to fight against Zar'jan the Brutal in single combat. In the process, she unlocked her true potential and defeated Zar'jan who swore vengeance upon her. The Forgotten People: When Ninjago was threatened by The Awoken Prince, Zarah lead the Tech Ninja in an effort to stop them. She would end up with a life threatening illness for the remained of the events until The Awoken Prince and Mary married. She would soon come to trust The Awoken Prince as a close friend and cousin in-law. The Monoliths: Zarah would spend time with Berlin visiting his family until earthquakes started to threaten the people. She would lead her team deep underground in an effort to determine what was going on and discovered The monoliths locked in a civil war with each other. She offered her own support to Shatter and agreed to help The Monolithic King restore peace and order to his people. She would soon find herself trapped deeper within Ninjago with Berlin and Arczero where they discovered an ancient prophecy foretelling the return of The Bringer of Doom. After the events, she would seek out Lloyd and later her mother on the prophecy and who The Bringer of Doom was. Training Simulation: Zarah, along with the rest of the Tech Ninja would partake in a training simulation design to test their limits and skills to the max. Entering the Digiverse, she would soon find herself faced with a foe from her fathers past. She, along with Berlin, would travel to the Realm of Madness where they would discover a way to defeat The Sarcusis. She aided Berlin in fighting against Typhon and personally defeated Phoenix. A Molten Shock: Several months after the training simulation, Zarah would be spending time with her mother when she received news of a new threat. Rushing back to Ninjago, Zarah would lead the Tech Ninja in the fight against the Molten Electrocution and was present when Sparkplug defeated King Electro. Memories of the prophecy would return when Electro warned that The Bringer of Doom was coming. Family Legacy: Zarah started having nightmares about The Bringer of Doom and his desire to see what he had started thousands of years ago finished. When she confronted Lloyd and her mother about these nightmares, they were fearful. She was present when the first signs of The Bringer of Doom emerged. As the Bringer of Doom and his forces of Fire Oni swept across Ninjago, Zarah would order her team to find as many allies as they could to fight the threat while she sought out answers as to why she was so important to the prophecy. She would soon learn that she was The Daughter of Fire, and that she was the first in over a hundred years to control Forbidden Fire. When the Temple of Airjitzu was under siege, Zarah would unlock the powers of her ancestors and fought against The Bringer of Doom in battle. While she was outmatched, she wouldn't give up. When all seemed lost, she and Berlin declared their love for each other and braced for the end, only to learn that her father had somehow been resurrected from the dead. Reunited with her father, she learned the true purpose of his return. She fought alongside him against The Bringer of Doom until he was defeated. With a sad goodbye, she bid farewell to her father once last time. With peace returned, Zarah could finally find time for a well deserved holiday. The Dark Mage: While on her holiday, Zarah would come across Hur'Draal Oni'Wise, a Dark Mage who controlled Corrupted Fire. She would end up in a short fight that ended with her being corrupted and placed under his control. Obeying her new master, she would proceed to fight against her friends, injuring them greatly. She was freed from his control when Lloyd defeated him two years after she was corrupted. She would shortly seek out comfort from her mother and the elderly Wu. Stranded in the Realm of Dread: Personality: Zarah, much like her father, is hotheaded and likes to act first and think later. Like her mother, she is a kind and quite capable of leading others. Her determination and desire to protect her friends and family as well as the innocent is what made Lloyd select her to be the Tech Ninja Leader. She is also enraged by people who use slaves. In her corrupted from, Zarah was ruthless and cruel, showing no mercy to her foes. Appearance: Zarah prefers to wear red and with small hints of gold or amber. She wears a gi similar to that of her father during his early years as the Master of Fire, thought she also added in traits of her mothers outfit worn during the time of Garmadon's reign such as the large sash. She also loves to have her arms bare, allowing her great movement. She has reddish-brown hair tied back like her mother and a scar covering the left side of her face. She also owns all her fathers gi and when it comes to formal occasions, would wear the kimono. Her causal cloths consist of a plain red T-shirt, black genes, a brown belt and two gold bracelets that belonged to her aunt. In her corrupted from, Zarah has purple lightning bolts across her body, purple eyes and purple like tattoos beneath them. Her skin is also more green and her outfit is darker as is her hair. In her second year of her corrupted state, she has dark silver armour while her gi is now repaired. When stranded in the Realm of Dread, Zarah's outfit is similar to Kai's ZX gi. Her gi is torn across the belly, her sleeves are also torn and she is missing a black glove. Her chest armour has flame markings for decoration. She also has knee guards. Weapons: Zarah, like her father before her, prefers to use the Katana, she also has access to her fathers other weapons such as the Elemental Blade, the Techno Blade, Sword of Fire and Aeroblade. However, she often rellies on her own skill and natural agility in battle, preferring to fight without fighting. In her corrupted form, she would use sharp and often jagged blades alongside her elemental powers. Relationships: Kai: During her early life, Zarah Kai were close. However, as Zarah grew up and started to rebel against the rules set by her parents, their relationship became strained. She left her family home on bad terms with him. When her father was dying, she reconciled with him. Skylor: Zarah always found it hard to find something in common with her mother. In her early life, she would go to her for advice or wisdom for help with girl issues. When her father was dying, she grew closer to Skylor. Berlin: Zarah was always fond of Berlin Turner. She loved the way the Master of Speed would move about and deal with issues. She was the one who pushed to have him join added to the Tech Ninja. She was always there for him, and he for her. Lloyd: As her mentor and Godfather. Zarah found a common interest with Lloyd in the form of needing to protect the innocent. She often goes to him for information regarding the past, or with questions about how to lead the Tech Ninja. Gallery: Zarah Smith 22.jpg|Zarah Smith ZX(Human) Zarah Smith Marooned.jpg|Zarah Smith Stranded Zarah Smith Corrupted year 2.jpg|Zarah Smith Corrupted Year 2 Zarah Smith Kimono.jpg|Zarah Smith Kimono Zarah Smith Corrupted.jpg|Zarah Smith Corrupted Year 1 Zarah Smith Casual.jpg|Zarah Smith Casual Zarah Smith Fire Warrior.jpg|Zarah Smith Fire Warrior Zarah Smith Tournament.jpg|Zarah Smith Tournament Zarah Smith ZX.jpg|Zarah Smith ZX Zarah Smith.jpg|Zarah Smith First Outfit Zarah Smith 01.png|Pencil Sketch Zarah Smith(Original Outfit) Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Female Category:Female Ninja Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Tech Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Smith Family Category:Corrupted Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Galvatreams Villains Category:Evil Ninjas